Maximum Ride: Speed Demon
by journey21
Summary: The flock takes a short break to have some fun. Fang plus racing vehicles equals awesome. One-shot. You know you wanna read it.


Speed Demon

"Maaaax, I'm starving! I think my stomach is digesting my lungs." Nudge complained for like the thirteenth time in the last five minutes.

"Fine Nudge! We'll stop at the next town we see!" I said exasperated. Anything to shut you up!

Angel giggled at my thought and I said kindly as I could in my agitated state, "Angel, out of my head." She smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Geez, grumpy much?" Iggy joked. I was, in fact, grumpy. We've been flying for three days with hardly any breaks. I mean we needed to keep up progress, but we're all starting to get annoyed with each other.

"Yeah, Ig. I know, and I'll be fine once we rest," I responded.

"About that," Gazzy started, "There's a place like Chucky Cheese's down there and we were wondering if we could go."

I made the executive decision that we would all stop at the Chucky Cheese knock-off. We could all use a little fun. "You know what, Gaz? That sounds great," I said.

All the flock members erupted into a chorus of cheers. Well, all but Fang. He just smiled a little. That translates to he's super frickin' excited.

Good, I made them all happy. My stomach grumbled promptly.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I know it's kind of lame, but I was actually looking forward to this. That is until I saw the place. It was super run-down and I could have sworn I saw the college kid that worked here checking Max out. Not cool.

The only thing that actually was cool about this dump was the massive go-cart track in the back. It looked like they had spent all the remodeling money on the track and said to hell with it for the rest of the place.

Other than a few other groups of kids, the place was pretty quiet. Max ordered a couple pizzas and we sat at one of the booths to eat first. Everyone was deciding what they were going to do. I was thinking maybe I could impress Max with my manly go-cart skills.

"I'm going to check out the ski ball things," Nudge piped.

"Max and I will go with you," said Angel.

"Sounds good," said Max. Damn, there goes operation-impress-Max.

"Maybe us guys could check out the go-cart track," suggested the Gasman. Iggy and I nodded in agreement.

We finished our pizzas and split up. The kid that was running the go-cart track looked chronically bored. He explained the rules in monotone and handed us these retarded-looking jumpsuits and helmets. I stared at him with a look that said "seriously?".

"It's for safety, man. Not my rules." He said.

"Fine," I said.

Gazzy pulled his jumpsuit on and I did too.

"Hey, as stylish as I'm sure you guys look, I think I'm gonna pass for now," said Iggy.

"Okay," said Gazzy shrugging.

It's better that way. He would have had to sit in back of one of our go-carts. You know, 'cause he's blind and all. That'd probably kill his ego a bit. I sighed and looked at the Gasman.

"You ready to get your ass kicked?" I asked him.

"In your dreams." He responded.

We both jumped in our separate vehicles and buckled in. I revved the mini engine for good measure.

We had to wait for the other groups of kids to pile into their carts. We all looked ridiculous in our go-cart get up.

Just when I thought we could go, some skinny guy in a red suit came running out with his friend and they jumped in the cart behind me. He revved his engine and made his cart bump the back of mine. Oh, it is _so_ on.

The gate lifted and I floored the gas pedal. I had to admit, for weak go-carts, these things got some speed. Gazzy and I sped way ahead of the others. The Gasman was laughing like a madman to my right. I smiled and sped up more and passed him completely. He sobered and tried to pass me. Not in my house- er, track. I purposely kept right in front of his cart so he had no way to pass.

Out of nowhere the red jumpsuit kid came and passed me. His friend laughed at me. A curve was coming. I gripped the wheel tighter and steered to the left. The cart wasn't responding like I wanted it to.

I tapped on the break a little and drifted the rest of the turn. So that was the key. Damn, the red guy had already figured it out. The track straightened out and I finally caught up to the guy. This was my chance to pass him. Just as I was about to pull into the inside of the track and pass him, the guy cut me off. This is going to be harder than expected. What? Go-cart racing is intense!

I glanced to the outside of the track. I saw Angel talking to Iggy while watching Gazzy and I. Wait, where's Max and Nudge? I hope Max sees me hand this kid his ass.

Gazzy was way behind us but still ahead of the others. Oh well, he's the least of my worries. This kid knows what he's doing with these carts.

I faked trying to pass the guy from the outside and the guy moved to cut me off again, but instead I veered to the inside and passed them, finally.

The finish line was just barely visible to my raptor eyesight. As long as I kept my lead I was going to win. I tried to make the go-cart go faster, but we were both racing at top speed. Before I could comprehend what he was doing, the red guy rammed his cart into mine.

What the hell? The rules clearly stated that these were go-carts, _not _bumper cars. Then again, when I have I ever followed rules? I grinned to myself behind my helmet. I slowed slightly so our carts were side by side. I wrenched the steering wheel to the right, slamming my cart into theirs. The driver whipped his head to look at me and we began a full on go-cart battle. The carts gave a delightfully sickening screech every time the metal hit metal.

The finish line was now just ahead and the odds were in my favor. Suddenly the guy swerved in front of me and passed the finish line. That bastard beat me! We both slowed to a stop in the finish area. I fumbled with my seat belt, jumped out of the cart, and ripped off my helmet.

"Way to fight fair!" I yelled at the guys as they hopped out of their cart. They looked to each other and slowly removed their helmets. And get this, the guy wasn't a guy. He was Max. And "his" friend was Nudge. Oh my God, take me now. I'll never live this down.

"Fang," Max said knowingly, "What a pleasant surprise." She gave me a smug smile as Gazzy appeared next to Nudge. He looked confused when he saw the girls in go-cart gear. Then he put two and two together.

"Dude! Max beat you! You got beat by a girl! Iggy is gonna love this," he said. I groaned inwardly.

"Gazzy, of course he lost to girls," Nudge said grinning. Yup, definitely never living this down.

"Nudge, why don't you and Gazzy go tell Iggy and Angel how I beat Fang," Max said, still gloating.

"Sure thing," said Nudge and the two ran off to spread the news of my defeat. Max turned to me and smiled that smile that makes me go crazy.

I moved closer to her, but she put her arms in front of her to stop me. "I'm sorry Fang, I don't kiss losers," she explained, fake pity on her face.

"You kissed Sam," I responded and pressed my lips to hers before she could protest.

* * *

Cheers! My first fic ever. You should really spank that sexy little green button below and tell me what you think ;)


End file.
